The present disclosure relates to a maintenance member that is configured to anchor to a plate an absorption member that absorbs ink.
An inkjet printer is known that is provided with a wiper and a liquid recovery part. The wiper removes a liquid, such as an ink or the like, from a nozzle forming surface on which a nozzle is formed. The liquid recovery part recovers the liquid, such as an ink or the like, that has been scraped off by the wiper. For example, an inkjet printer is known that is provided with a liquid jet part, a wiper and a liquid recovery part. The liquid jet part includes a liquid jet head and a carriage. The liquid jet head includes a nozzle forming surface in which a nozzle is formed. The carriage holds the liquid jet head. The wiper comes into contact with the nozzle forming surface and wipes off the ink that has adhered to the nozzle forming surface. The liquid recovery part is provided with a scraper part and a liquid absorption material. The scraper part comes into contact with the wiper and scrapes off the ink that has adhered to the wiper. The liquid absorption material is disposed in a position where it is not in contact with the wiper but is in contact with an edge portion of a scraping surface. The scraping surface scrapes off the ink that has adhered to the wiper. In the process, the ink adheres to the scraping surface. The liquid absorption material absorbs from the edge portion of the scraping surface the ink that has adhered to the scraping surface.